You're a WHAT?
by MagicalEspionage
Summary: Cammie and Zach are spies but don't know that the other person is a spy. What happens when they are attacked and see the other person fighting? My first fanfic so please only constructive criticism. T-cause im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters Ally Carter does!**

**Also, I think I will be making this a sequel to** The Best Man and the Maid of Honor **by** pinkgallaghergirl619 **I reccommend reading that first. You don't have to you'll just have some background on the characters. It is a great story so read it if not for this story then just because it is an amazing story!**

Don't ask me how Zach got me to go with him. I don't even like the opera! But, what do you know; Zachy has got a soft side. Anyway, we are watching _The Phantom of the Opera_. I was not expecting this but I really love it! All the songs, drama, and set are really amazing!

Suddenly I felt a beeping on my phone.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said to Zach.

I made my way to the bathroom and checked what was happening.

_Cammie! They have found you! You need to get out of there as soon as possible!_

_-Liz_

Arrgg! The COC, my archenemy, foe, organization that has been trying to capture/kill me for years. They _always_ ruin something special. You can't just leave in the middle of the opera! Plus I really wanted to see what was going to happen to Christine! Well... Sadly, I've got to go. I'm not going to be captured just because I want to watch the end of an opera.

I made my way back to out seats and said, "Zach, I'm sorry but I really have to go. One of the girls is having an emergency."

"I'll come with you," he said.

"No, it's okay, I know how much you like watching theatrical performances," I replied.

People were starting to be annoyed so I quickly left my seat and made my way to the back exit before Zach could reply. But, when I looked behind me, Zach was there. I saw the expression on his face and knew that there would be no more discussion. He was too much of a gentleman to let me leave alone. Well, if he was coming we would have to hurry; I didn't want him to have to see me fighting.

We exited the theater together and started walking to our car when...


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized that I had forgotten the disclaimer so I put it into the 1st chapter and will put it here too.**

**I don't own any of the characters Ally Cater does. I won't add this on all the chapters so this applies to the entire story.**

******Also, as I said in the last chapter I think I will be making this a sequel to** The Best Man and the Maid of Honor **by** pinkgallaghergirl619 **I reccommend reading that first. You don't have to you'll just have some background on the characters. It is a great story so read it if not for this story then just because it is an amazing story!**

Cammie POV:

As soon as we exited the theater, men in black rained from the sky I executed a roundhouse kick to the first man, knocking him unconscious. Then I dropped to the ground and swept my leg causing a couple agents to fall and letting me slap nipotine patches to their heads. I continued to fight, knocking men unconscious and slapping nipotine patches on them. Then I remembered Zach and quickly searched for him. To my surprise, he was also knocking people out. _Well, ill ask him about that later _I thought as I brought my focus back to defeating these guys.

When the last person was defeated I counted about 50 men that Zach and I had defeated. I called the CIA to pick the men up and walked over to Zach..

"Hey," I said. " Are you okay? How'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Ya, I'm fine. I took Ti-kwon-do **(sorry if I spelled that wrong!)** When I was a kid." He replied. "How about you?"

"Oh, I took self defense classes when I was little."

"Ah," he smirked.

"Well then..."

"I called someone to pick up these people"

"Someone should be here soon to pick up these people," we both said at the same time.

_Hmmmmm, he called someone. That's weird. Ill talk to someone about giving him some tea when the CIA arrives._

Just when the silence was getting really awkward, they arrived and I went and talked to one of the men about getting the tea for Zach. When I was done, I saw Zach walking away from another guy. We both started walking towards one of the vans. I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to act like a civilian but then realized that after I kicked like 25 guys asses and then talked to some random official person that I didn't act like a civilian. I suppose that it doesn't matter as much now because he has already seen me act like this and plus when he drinks the tea he wont remember any of it anymore. As I was thinking about this, we started driving to HQ.

Zach POV

Cammie is certainly something! First she attacks all the bad guys like she is a fully trained spy and then starts talking to a CIA agent like she does this everyday. It is really weird. I talked to one of the guys about getting her tea and then started walking to a van with Cammie. Then we drove to HQ. When we got there, we got into the elevator. Surprisingly, she didn't seem freaked out by any of this.

_Damn!_ I suddenly thought. With all if this snuff going on I forgot to keep my cover! Well, I thought, when she drinks the tea she will forget all of this ever happened.

Then the elevator stopped and said, "Names, Codenames, Level and School please."

_Shit! I guess she will figure out that I am a spy!_

Cammie POV:

_Damn! I have to say my name..._


	3. Chapter 3

**'Kay! The second chapter in one day! they are kinda short but I was running out of ideas. Thanx to all the people that reviewed:**

**Gg01**

**clarusignis**

**alexisb33**

**Book-luver-4-life**

**Third Person POV:**

Silence filled the elevator as Cammie and Zach thought about whether or not they should said their names.

But before they could decide what to do the same cool, calm voice repeated " Name, Codename, Level, and School please"

Both of them started at the same time...

"Cameron Ann.."

"Zachary Nicholas.."

They stopped and looked at each other.

Finally, "Zachary Nicholas Goode, Shadow, Level 8, Blackthorne."

Cammie POV:

_WHAT! He's a spy?!_

Zach looked at me and nodded trying to gauge my reaction. _I guess I said that aloud._

"Yep, you did," he smirked.

_Oops! I've got to stop doing that!_

"That might be helpful but I for one would not mind knowing some things that go around in that wonderful mind of yours, " Zach said.

Argggg! Well, I guess I should say my name now too. I wonder how he will react?

I smirked at him and said "Cameron Ann Morgan, Chameleon, Level 9, Gallagher"

Zach POV:

As soon as I said my name Cammie got this really shocked expression on her face.

"WHAT! You're a spy?!" she said.

I nodded and looked in her eyes to try and see just how freaked out she was.

Then she said, " I guess I said that out loud"

I, pulling on my mask, said, "Yep, you did."

Then she said "Oops! I've got to stop doing that!"

I guess she really was in shock to be accidently saying what she was thinking about. But, being me, I just replied with some really cocky answer.

There was a pause and then she said "Cameron Ann Morgan, Chameleon, Level 9, Gallagher"

**(Sorry for basically repeating that entire scene)**

_What the hell! She is a spy too! Shit! She's the Chameleon too!_

She smirked and looked at me.

_Aww hell, I'm doing the "voicing my thoughts things" and am probably looking extremely shocked too._

"Yes, yes you are," she said. " And you look really funny right now! Maybe I should take a picture?"

That snapped me right out of my daze.

Then the elevator doors opened and we walked out.

**Okay, I think that this is a good first story but I have no idea whether I should just start another story or continue this one. I don't know how to continue this one though. If you want me to continue this one could you give me some ideas. If not, I'm thinking of starting another story where Cammie is still at Gallagher. I'll put a poll on my profile so please vote or review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my lovelies! I am sooooo sorry that I didn't update for so long. I didn't have alot of ideas and truth be told I wasn't that interested in finishing it. I had lost my inspiration. But, thanks to my rescuer Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl, I have regained my interest in this story. Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl had a great idea that you will see come into play here. Thank you Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl! I am forever in your debt!**

Cammie POV

Ah well, we both walked out of the elevator and I don't know about him but my head was racing. My face was calm and collected but inside I was freaking out! This explained so many things! How he called someone, how he could defeat the men back at the theater and so much more! Why he had those 2-3 day "business trips" that I was somehow never informed of.

**(K guys so in The Best Man and the Maid of Honor Zach hired Cammie as his secretary of his company Goode & Co. because she didn't like working at Abrams & Co. because Josh left her at the Alter)**

We had reached the directors office by then. As soon as we reached his door he said, "come in" Uggggg! I still don't know how he does that. Ever since he picked it up from my mom he has been annoying the s*** out of me. But, I inwardly smiled I can still sneak up on him and hide from him most of the time. It must be Zach here that is alerting him of our presence! We walked in and I hugged the director for about 10 seconds. Zach seemed pretty surprised when I did that. Oh ya, I thought he didn't know I was a spy so he probably never connected the dots and I never told him so...

"Hey Joey!"

He seemed even more surprised at this but he looked like he was thinking. After about 15 seconds his face became expressionless. Finally! I thought I might have to tell him myself about Joey here being my Godfather!

"So how's it been around here in the office?" I continued.

"Eh, fine. But it could be better in the Chameleon stayed around more!" he hinted. I could tell he was trying to be light but I could tell that he was tired. There were new wrinkles around his eyes that gave him away. He was always worried when he hears that I have been attacked. He knows that I can handle most attacks - after all I _am_ the chameleon! The #1 spy in the CIA - but he still worries.

I laughed. " You know that I have been busy with Bex's wedding and I wanted a break while they were on their honeymoon."

This entire time Zach was awkwardly sitting watching Joe and I talk. I decided it was time to get back on topics. So I started debriefing Joe about the attack. By the time we got out of his office, several hours has passed. Joey and I -and Zach although all he did was sit - talked some more over tea after I debriefed Joe.

We got into the limo that was going to drive us home. I remembered, I still had to talk to Zach about him not telling me about him being a spy.

"Hey Zach..."

Liz POV **(New! I know, right!)**

I wondered what was happening between Zach and Cammie. There were reports that they had defeated all the men that we had sent (oooooooo But Liz is not part of the COC) I'll have to thank them for helping me. It might have been a big favor to ask them to get beat up by two of the best spies in the CIA!

- Flashback -

_I was hacking the CIA looking for new random information when I thought Oh let me find out the identity of the 2nd best person in the CIA since Cammie is the best. I hacked Shadow's file and when I read it I was so shocked I almost fell of my seat. Luckily, Macey was still here from after the wedding._

_"Macey!" I yelled._

_I quickly told her about what I found and she looked shocked but then her lips curled into an almost menacing smile. Oh no, this was Macey's i've-got-an-plan-and-your-gonna-help-me-with-it smile (Phew what a mouthful). Then the smile was replaced with an urgent look._

_"Liz, quickly check if the rest of the boys are also spies! _

_Oh! I thought as my fingers flew across the keys of my computer. Why didn't I think of that already! I quickly found out that yes! They were! Oh my sweet Jonas! He was a spy! I was so relieved because if they weren't we would have to break up with them eventually. Wait! That means that Bex and Grant probably knew about each other and didn't tell us!_

_I voiced my opinions to Macey and she got a murderous look on her face but it soon cleared and a look of excitement appeared._

_" I can't believe she didn't tell us. Oh well, we can deal with her later. Now we have to make a plan for 'telling' Cammie and Zach! I mean they are perfect for each other and this makes it even better. But, we can have them figure it out in an … interesting… way!" She said._

- Flashback over -

**Okay, there it is folks! Thanks to being on break I finally had the time to write up Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl amazing idea. Thank you so much too all of you that have stuck with my story! I hope you like it!**

**Also special thanks to:**

**codename-wildcat**

**Crazy-for-Goode - thank you for asking! Just to clear this up for anyone who also had this question they are together **

**Orange Is The New Goode - I hope no one will**

**FilipinaGurl9716 - You go to your account - Publish - Doc Manager then you click New Story and fill in the info! This is a really brief instruction so feel free to PM me if you have any more questions!**

**rGoode101Smiley - I don't hate you. I love writing cliffhangers! Thanks! i try to write long chapters but I publish the chapters right after I write them and I write them as I think of the scene so they might be short because I only got inspiration for a short scene. **

**Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl**

**Thanks again lovelies!**

**-MagicalEspionage**


End file.
